Severák proti Napoleonovy
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: Britský vlk Classified a jeho parta ze zvířecí organizace Severák má za úkol ukončit totalistický režim na Panské farmě ovládané prasečím diktátorem Napoleonem. Tahle blbost není o Skipperovi a jeho tučňácích.


_Tento crossover na film Tučňáci z Madagaskaru se odehrává před filmem a prakticky to vysvětluje proč je ten vlk Classified (chlupatý agent z high tech organizace Severní Vítr) tak vážný._ _Skupina čtyř agentů ze Severního Vítru_ _, tedy Classified, Corporal_ _, Eva, Short Fuse jsou vysláni na misi do Anglie, zastavit jednoho z nejhorších zvířecích padouchů všech dob- diktátorského kance Napoleona stojící za smrtí spousty zvířat nesouhlasící s jeho totalistickým režimem._

Britský vlk Classified byl jedním z chlupatých zaměstnanců organizace Severní Vítr. Byly to 2 roky co tam pracoval, mezi zaměstnanci se občas šuškalo, že tuhle organizaci na ochranu zvířat v nebezpečí financovala lidská CIA a jiné státní orgány jiných států aby omezili teroristické hrozby ve svých zemích, ano i ty chlupaté.

Classified a jeho tým dostali jeden z nejtěžších úkolů ve svojí špionážní kariéře- o pomoc Severního Vítru se přihlásili chlupatí disidenti a rebelové z Panské farmy v Anglii, kterou kdysi vlastnil již zesnulý pan Jones, který se zvířaty zacházel krutě. Zvířata proti němu provedla Revoluci a krátce potom se k moci dostal Berkshirský kanec Napoleon. Stal se diktátorem. Zavedl krutý pracovní režim na farmě a navíc přibyla psí tajná policie která rebely popravila. Porušil všech Sedm Přikázání animalismu, které stvořil starý Major. Jen pár zvířat na farmě si pamatovalo původní hymnu Farmy zvířat 'Zvířata Anglie'.

Classified skrz své speciální špionské brýle pozoroval dění na farmě. Napoleon coby oblečený prasečí diktátor s medailemy Zvíře-Hrdina-I. třídy a Zvíře-Hrdina-II. třídy. Farma zvířat nyní zpátky přejmenovaná na Panskou farmu byla nedávno vyhlášena republikou. Na veřejnosti se prohlašovali za federativní republiku, jinak kvůli totalitnímu režimu tam je lidé spíše brali za republiku lidově demokratickou (i když žádná demokracie tam nebyla) a nebo spíš socialistickou.

Jeho úkolem a úkolem jeho týmu bylo spojit se se zvířecími rebely a disidenty z Farmy zvířat a spáchat atentát na prasečího diktátora Napoleona.

Zvířata po jeho projevu byla nucena poslechnout si zhudebněnou verzi básně o Napoleonovy, kterou napsal prasečí básník Minimus. Byla napsána na stěně stodoly. Zněla tatkto. Následovala propaganda řízená poslíčkem prasečím Pištíkem.

 **Sirotků spása**

 **Fontána štěstí**

 **Lahodnou šlichtou nám kbelíky plní.**

 **Zřím-li jej, srdce mi jásá…**

 **Kdo má tak klidné a laskavé oči?**

 **Pouze a jedině on!**

 **Kdo?**

 **Soudruh Napoleon!**

 **Šlechetné prase**

 **Všechno nám dává**

 **Po dvakrát denně se dosyta najím.**

 **Zeptej se, čí je to práce?**

 **Kdo mi vždy poskytne voňavou slámu?**

 **Pouze a jedině on!**

 **Kdo?**

 **Soudruh Napoleon!**

 **Rodí se sele.**

 **Doroste brzy.**

 **Od prvních chvilek se učí,**

 **kdo Farmě zvířat se zasvětil cele.**

 **Zakvičí sborově nesmělá hlásky:**

 **Kdo je hoden té nesmírné lásky?**

 **Pouze a jedině on!**

 **Kdo?**

 **Soudruh Napoleon**!

"Mám nachystat zbraně?" zeptal se Corporal a spolu s tuleňem Short Fuse chystaly vybavení. Tryskáč Severního Vítru byl zaparkovaný v kamufláži aby si ho psi hlídající farmu nevšimli.

Sova sněžná Eva se právě vrátila z průzkumného letu. Přivedla s sebou i nečekaného svědka; havrana Mojžíše, kterého kdysi krmil pan Jones.

Classified odložil brýle a chtěl se připravit na možný násilný střet Severáku a rebelů s tajnou policií ke kterému může jasné dojít

"Musíme to udělat rychle a logicky. Je dost možné, že se potom psy pustí do davu aby našli vraha- tady přijdeme na scénu v plné parádě." vysvětloval agent Classified svou taktiku

Přišli rebelové. Kuliš byl znovu na scéně. Pro tuhle farmu se do krve bil, byl s to aby se farma držela svému původnímu směru- aby tu nebyla žádná totalita, aby si zvířata byla všechny rovna. Tak jak to chtěl starý Major. Kuliš přišel s nápadem mlýna proto, aby obyvatelům této farmy bylo o něco líp. Kuliš mu nedokázal odpustit to, co se farmou udělal. Kromě několika prasat se přidalo i několik dalších zvířat. Provést s pomocí Severáku Novou Revoluci a přinést do této chlupaté republiky demokracii.

No, nevím zda mám popisovat co se dělo potom. Zvířatům, už tou dobou docházely nervy a než by Severák stačil zasáhnout nějaké zvíře které bylo samo za sebe vystřelilo s brokovnice na Napoleona. Zabilo ho to ale psy se naštvali. Do té doby optimistický Classified viděl něco co hraničilo s občanskou válkou. Museli zasáhnout.

Kuliš který byl zpátky na scéně udělal proslov a povzbudil zvířata aby se nebála, protože se blíží konec totality a odteď bude demokracie. Ten večer se znovu po letech hrála Zvířata Anglie na znamení konce totality a začátku demokracie na farmě. Zvířata Anglie zněla takto.

 **Já jsem zvíře, ty jsi zvíře,**

 **my jsme všichni zvířata,**

 **budoucnost jak zlato září**

 **veselá a bohatá.**

 **Jednou přijde slavná chvíle,**

 **kdy bez lidí budem žít,**

 **rodnou hroudu vlasti drahé**

 **jen pro sebe budem mít.**

 **Kde jsou zvonce,kde je chomout,**

 **kde je postroj z našich zad?**

 **Ostruhy a kruté biče**

 **těch se každý zbaví rád.**

 **Moře sena, moře zrní,**

 **každý bude spokojen.**

 **Jetel, oves, boby taky**

 **budou naše v onen den.**

 **Jasné slunce nad Anglií**

 **čistší voda potoků,**

 **vítr bude vonět jarem,**

 **až shodíme jho otroků.**

 **Přiložíme nohu k dílu**

 **pro tu naši svobodu,**

 **volněji se bude**

 **dýchat** **zvířecímu národu.**

 **Já jsem zvíře, ty jsi zvíře** ,

 **my jsme všichni zvířata,**

 **budoucnost jak zlato září**

 **veselá a bohatá**.

Napoleon byl z pohledu Severáku jeden z nejhorších zvířecích zločinců co kdy byly.

 _V tomhle crossoveru je recitace Zvířat Anglie a básně o Napoleonovy z Farmy zvířat. Autorem těchto rýmů a knížky je Eric Blair známý pod pseudonymem George Orwell._


End file.
